The invention relates to a novel electric circuit, and more particularly to a novel shift-register and memory device.
Semiconductor memory devices in which shift-registers are included have recently been studied for obtaining a high-speed operation of the device. Some structures have been proposed. There are, however, serious problems in the conventional shift-register when applying it to a device for a high-speed operation. That is, the two characteristics of lower power consumptions and higher load driving capabilities (so called trans-conductance; gm), which are mutually incompatible, are demanded, and the conventional shift-register cannot meet these demands. Further, the output in a high level condition cannot be maintained for a long period using the conventional shift-registers.